rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gielinor Times/Issue Twenty
BANDOS IS DEAD After six weeks of death and destruction, Gielinor yet again enters the silent zone of The God Wars after Armadyl rains victorious over Bandos in the second major phenomenon in God Wars 2. Over the course of the battle, loyal followers to both Armadyl and Bandos assisted their god in collecting divine energy to power a new form of god weapon. The race to fuel these weapons was won earlier today by the winged lord Armadyl; resulting in a bolt of blue energy soaring across the sky of Falador, bringing Bandos' tower to the floor along with it's occupants: including Bandos. The Gielinor Times can confirm that Bandos, who throughout the course of this battle was also known as "The Beast": is dead - His remains lay just south of his now destroyed tower as adventurers and loyal followers to the beast gather in remembrance and to witness the product of their hard work. However, the question on everyone’s minds is, ultimately: What's next? Armadyl has made it clear that his interest isn't totally in power; we base this off the fact that he has left the unused Divine Energy - that Bandos' followes collected - in the middle of the small crater caused by Armadyl's weapon. Whether or not he will return for the energy is uncertain, however what is probable is that other gods and even human citizens will be strongly interested in what The Bird has left behind. Roland O'Reilly - God Wars 2 Correspondent - The Gielinor Times GOD SAVE THE QUEEN Recently, the Kingdom of Misthalin was rocked with the shock of losing their beloved Empress Katrina. Though no specifics have been released about the late Matriarch's passing, it was well known that the Empress was suffering greatly from failing health. Only days ago, the Empress' daughter Kylara Lansing was coronated as the new Queen of Misthalin. Though the throne would have traditionally passed to her brother, Caden Elysian, the Crown Prince abdicated early on. Newly crowned Queen Kylara has already taken charge in a big way in Misthalin, not only renouncing the Kingdom's claim on the desert city of Al Kharid, but also abolishing her mother's long standing Senate. The Queen's nephew, Aaron Lansing, was named Crown Prince of Misthalin and Archduke of Varrock. Along with receiving his new titles, Crown Prince Aaron was also charged by his grandmother with the care and raising of the young Princess Rhoslyn. It is not yet clear how the events have effected the little Princess. The atmosphere around the Palace has been on the rise as of late, despite the all too recent passing of the former Matriarch of House Lansing. Along with the recent wedding of Crown Prince Aaron to his long-time fiancee, Morgan Concendo, the Palace is abuzz with celebration plans for Queen Kylara's upcoming birthday and preparations for a very special tea party hosted by young Princess Rhoslyn. The Gielinor Times staff sends their condolences to the Royal family, as well as well wishes for a future on the rise. Lia Blake - Misthalin Correspondent – The Gielinor Times NEW KINGDOM FOUNDED Another week filled with Kandarin news. Even though Kandarin has branched back into the three kingdoms way of life, I am rather hopeful for this new era. It was a chilling morning when posters were nailed around the kingdoms of Arenvale and Ardougne. The posters were seemingly heartfelt, but stated, nonetheless, the Duchy of Paixgrove’s secession. Paixgrove’s reasoning for secession was similar to Arenvale’s. Paixgrove’s leaders felt unsafe and felt that if they stayed within the Kingdom of Kandarin, the unstable kingdom would bring them their downfall. Even more so, the rumors of Queen Violet’s mysterious disappearance attract attention when they point fingers at the new King of Kandarin. The Duchy of Paixgrove, like Arenvale, has gone through a successful name change into the Kingdom of Paixholm. With his new kingdom, King Arthfael Olivriar married his fiancé, Alexis Renderra, Countess of Catherby. The wedding seemed to bring a lot of joy and hope to their newfound kingdom, with Alexis Renderra being crowned Queen of Paixholm. However, as the Kingdom of Kandarin falls into the Kingdom of Ardougne, tensions seem to grow. King Rabican may be extremely bitter at these events, but will he act? Acting will do nothing but cause a bloody war for the people of Kandarin. Let’s not forget about Prince Axel Vekon… Will he act against his brother in-law, King Rabican, to take back the kingdom in the name of House Vekon? Who knows? Kandarin seems to be a pot of water resting above a high flame; when will the water boil over? Ripley Alcott - Kandarin Correspondent – The Gielinor Times NEW MONARCH IN ARENVALE It was no later than ten o’clock that cold night. The Forsworn of House Aren marched out of Aren Manor, as if going to war. However, with their Lord Commander at their head, they turned and faced the manor once again. This was a chilling sight, for even me to witness. People gathered around, but knew to keep their distance from the Forsworn. In fact, the Forsworn did not speak one word, they just watched. It was the most eerie thing I had ever seen. Screams were heard from inside the manor, but the Forsworn did not move. I continued to watch the scene for a good half hour, when the doors to Aren Manor flung open. The Lord Commander and another officer of the Forsworn ran up to meet the person exiting. It was obvious, then. I watched as Queen Aralyn was picked up by the Lord Commander and carried towards the Magic Guild. The rest of the Forsworn made a line on each side of their Lord Commander, protecting him and Queen Aralyn from any harm. I was left confused and, as the people’s Kandarin Correspondent, I wanted to know more. On the morning of the following day, I went to the Magic Guild to find out what happened last night. A pleasantly robed woman came to the door of the guild and allowed me entrance. I asked her if she knew anything, but all she could say was, “Marcus Aren has come to take what is his.” I asked her what that meant, but we were rudely interrupted by a disgruntled old wizard. I recognized him as Aranitus Aren. Aranitus demanded to know what I was doing in his guild, so I simply stated my purpose. He seemed agitated with me and exclaimed that I should leave before he places me under arrest for disturbing the peace of the Magic Guild. I respected his wishes and left. With that, I was left even more curious than before. What the hell happened last night? Who is this Marcus Aren and why was Queen Aralyn escorted to the Magic Guild? I couldn’t leave it at that, so I continued my search for knowledge. I came across a few Arvalian soldiers. I asked them if they knew anything of what happened last night and one of them told me, “Marcus Aren, King of Arenvale, has come to take his rightful place on the throne. There is no need to worry; King Marcus only wanted what is rightfully his.” I was not completely satisfied with his answer, but if the soldiers believe in King Marcus, maybe I should to? Hell, with how unstable every kingdom in Kandarin is currently, I am happy as long as we are not sent off to war. So, I was getting ready to seal my article and send it off to my employers when I heard a commotion outside. I went outside to witness Arvalian soldiers and guards, alike being stripped of their armor and weapons. I found this as quite peculiar, so I began asking questions. Several people said everyone was being fired and that Arenvale had no need for such trivial defenses. I was in bewilderment that this new king had the audacity to fire these men and women. What about the Ogres? What about King Rabican invading us? What about anyone else that decides to invade Arenvale? King Marcus must have a plan, but I mustn’t say more, for I do like my head on my shoulders… Ripley Alcott - Kandarin Correspondent – The Gielinor Times THE SPOILS We owe thanks to those that give us gifts, however there is no such thing as a free lunch . Anything given is expected to be repaid in some way, and that applies to any gift. In every government in every country, there are those who 'earned' their positions through loyalty rather than ability. Whenever someone is appointed to a high ranking post, almost always they appoint those that have supported them, no matter their skills. This sort of distribution of jobs to the unworthy creates corrupt, inefficient government because those who can aren't those with power. It's no wonder that with rampant spoils to the supporters of an individual, that revolutions are possible. Instead of owing loyalty to the crown, or the people, those with these government handout positions owe their loyalty to those who gave them their jobs. This allows those in power to use their supporters for nefarious ends. Take for instance the recent separation of Kandarin into three kingdoms. This was made possible by localized loyalty in the areas affected. Even though these people were appointed by the royalty of Kandarin, their ability to appoint the people to their jobs allowed themselves to set up their own pyramid of power and use it to separate themselves from those that would restrict it. Yanille's duchess could declare herself a queen, and Paixgrove's duke himself a king because their supporters did not derive their position or power from loyalty to the kingdom, but rather to a person. The obvious solution would be to give less people the ability to appoint others. By placing one person in charge of all appointments, all those would owe loyalty to that person. This person in question would obviously be the leader or leaders of the country, to avoid conflict of interest or coups. This would hopefully make sure that those who are in positions of power would be those that would not abuse it for their own ends. Etna Williams - Columnist – The Gielinor Times DEMONIC RIFT FOUND IN VARROCK Not long ago, Varrock found itself under threat of attack. In the Southeastern slums of the city, a demonic rift was discovered by several citizens in the upstairs of one of the ramshackle houses. After bravely fighting off the demonic creatures that escaped from the rift, the citizens informed the Royal family of the happenings. Help was sent for immediately and soon, many volunteers came to the aid of the city. Mages from the Yanille Mages Guild and Druidic Wardsmen applied their arts to helping the people of Varrock. Lead by Crown Prince Aaron, the volunteers soon met the terrible beasts in battle and were victorious. The victory was short-lived, however, as mere days later the threat returned in greater numbers. Again the defenders of Varrock met the demonic creatures in battle. Mages, lead by Magus Concendo, created wards to seal the rift. Though the defenders were once again victorious, citizens of Varrock live from day to day in fear of what may come next. "I just don't know what beastie I'll run into next," said one citizen. "That's what scares me the most." Though the people of Varrock have faith in their leaders to protect them, the atmosphere of the city is without doubt, shaken. It can only be hoped that the worst is over now. Lia Blake - Misthalin Correspondent – The Gielinor Times A WORLD OF SECRETS Throughout history, many things remain a constant: Men, women, life, death - But most notably, there is one thing that lingers in the heads of creation; bringing both the most happiest feeling possible, but also capable of bringing down whole civilizations: Secrets. But who's to determine which secrets are okay to keep? Most believe it is okay to keep a secret in the context of a birthday or Christmas present: However, there is one time which keeping a secret can genuinely be the deciding factor in whether someone will live or die, essentially, the secret holder is the gatekeeper to the underworld: War. A most notable example of keeping a secret in war is the recently ended God Wars Two phenomenon: The Bird and The Beast. In an interview with our very own Roland O'Reilly, Crown Prince Aaron Lansing announced that he may or may not have had 'moles', or 'agents' inside enemy lines feeding him and his army information. Should this be true, this may be why Lansing's faction of The Godless managed to win at a past battle for energy which hit the world with a buzz: making everyone see that The Godless may not be as weak as people believe. Every kingdom, no matter the size or complexity of it, will always be watching each other and where possible, too, will try to place 'secret agents' behind their walls to leak information for the good of their own people. With the rest of The God Wars Two to come, I personally will find it interesting to see where people's true allegiance lays in the world. Esmeralda Salmassi - CEO and Editor - The Gielinor Times Category:Custom Content Category:Documents Category:In-Character History Category:Organization Category:The Gielinor Times